Punishment
by Guardian-Nightshade
Summary: I had this up before but I took it down to edit it and fix up some more mistakes if you've read it before I'm working on a new chapter if you haven't read it its mainly orokabu smut hahaha enjoy
1. Punishment

I did have this up before but I decided to fix the two chapters so I took it down temporarily hahaha thank you to all those people who reviewed if you read it again and I hope I fixed it more third times the charm right . It also appears as if the punctuation is all messed up so I'm fixing that as I go along to so if you catch anything let me know thank you.

Disclaimer - I don't own naruto if I did this seen would've really taken place more than once he he

Punishment

Yakushi Kabuto stumbled into the sound compound his clothing torn and bloody he had failed his mission. His master would defiantly not be pleased. Kabuto was obviously right about that because the second he walked near his masters chambers he was called in wondering how his master had found out so soon confused him but the summons was unmistakable.

"Kabuto come "Kabuto inwardly cringed as he entered his masters privet chambers and bowed.

"Master"Kabuto said calmly, Orochimaru smiled sadistically

"you failed? " He stated it as a question Kabuto nodded not trusting his voice Orochimaru stood his hair forming a curtain around his face. Kabuto held in a whimper

"what type of punishment should I give you " he walked around the shaking sound NiN Kabuto felt his knees go weak his master was suddenly standing in front of him Kabuto collapsed Orochimaru caught him

"Is my dear little spy hurt " Orochimarus voice was mockingly sweet Kabutos eyes widened his master carried him over to the bed and dropped him on it Kabuto gasped Orochimaru smirked and licked his lips

" Now for your punishment " Orochimaru crawled up Kabutos stomach and he pulled Kabuto into a kiss by his hair yanking the hair tie out as he did this. When he pulled back Kabuto was gasping for breath .Orochimaru smiled and moved lower kissing along the younger mans neck Kabuto whimpered and Orochimaru smirked and ran his hands under Kabutos shirt he gasped and grabbed his master hands. " What are you doing " Kabuto said in a shocked voice Orochimaru smiled

"Punishing you now be still " his voice sounded amused Kabuto looked at him with wide eyes Orochimaru just smiled and continued kissing along Kabutos neck he bit down suddenly making Kabuto gasp and start moaning Orochimaru smirked

"Oh your enjoying this arent you "Orochimaru said arrogantly Kabuto blushed

"this is suppose to be a punishment and your enjoyment means less fun for me " Orochimaru pouted then shoved himself agents Kabuto making him gasp. Orochimaru pulled Kabutos torn shirt off

"Ill just have to make it hurt now wont I? " Orochimaru asked sweetly Kabuto whimpered in response Orochimaru smiled and looked at Kabutos chest it was cut up and bloody Orochimaru started licking the cuts and making Kabuto gasp and whimper Orichimaru smiled and striped. Kabuto gasped and stared at his masters body Orochimaru pinned Kabuto down and smiled shoving himself down onto the younger boy. Orochimaru then played with the waist of Kabutos pants then pulled them down and moved lower kissing, Kabuto gasped and Orochimaru smirked and sat up.

"Roll over " he commanded in a cold voice Kabuto looked scared

" but " he started and Orochimaru hit him

"Now " he ordered Kabuto did as he was told Orochimaru pressed agents him Kabuto whimpered making his master smirk again then Orochimaru shoved roughly inside of him Kabuto screamed and Orochimaru laughed at the sound an kept thrusting Kabuto screamed at every impact making his master only go faster finally Orochimaru let out a low hiss and leaned on Kabutos back he smiled and pulled himself out of his servant and rolled off of him.

" you know your cute when you cry" he whispered smiling then he wiped tears off Kabutos face Kabuto whimpered and Orochimaru kissed him.

"now you know better don't you " Kabuto nodded softly and tried to get up Orochimaru smiled at him in an amused way

"stay I like your presence beside me " he pulled Kabuto down next to him then just for fun he leaned down and whispered in his ear.  
"I'm actually hoping you fail at something else soon but next time it will hurt more " the last thing heard is Kabutos frightened whimper.

Rolls on floor twitching see the review box make one scary Yaoi freak happy today please .


	2. Need

Disclaimer- First off I do not own naruto cause if I did my favorite parings would all be together.

AN- I'm really really sorry for taking so long on this but by the time I finished writing it our computer had frozen if you dont believe me ask critter141151 shes my sister she knows. Aside from that Thank you to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it I love hearing how my stories are. Also thank you to those who put constructive criticism most people would just call me an idiot and tell me to do it better next time thanks for being nice about it ..

By the way this story is completely AU its actually something of a series I'm planning it out well enjoy.

Chapter 2-Need

Yakushi Kabuto sat at a desk within the sound compound he was working on a document his master wanted. Orochimaru had ordered him to get it done by the end of the day. Kabuto groaned and put his head down on the desk he was nowhere near done and he didn't want to be disciplined again, he shuddered at the memory of last time. He stood up and stretched when a very cold voice said his name.

"Kabuto" He stiffened and turned around standing in the doorway was his master.

"Master" Kabuto said softly Orochimaru smiled and walked forward he reached his hand up and touched Kabutos face Kabuto shuddered at his masters touch.

"Did you finished the documents I wanted yet" Orochimaru asked his voice now cold.

"No but you said I had until the end of the day" Orochimaru laughed his voice making Kabuto shake.

"Yes yes I know you have till the end of the day but thats not exactly what I'm hear for" he smiled sadistically Kabuto blinked.

"Why are you hear then" he asked his master confused Orochimaru smiled then leaned down and kissed Kabuto roughly then he pulled back leaving Kabuto gasping.

"Master I didnt " Orichimaru cut him off laughed again.

"No you didnt do anything but Im a man my dear little spy and men have certain needs and youre my doctor so you should help me with that". Kabutos Eyes widen and Orochimaru smiled and turned him towards the desk and shoved him face down onto it he smirked and started to stroke Kabutos hair.

"Your such a good boy now move you legs like this" Orochimaru pushed his legs apart.

" Master stop!" Kabuto said it forcibly but Orochimaru laughed and shoved agents him Kabuto started to struggle and Orichimaru looked annoyed and grabbed Kabuto by the hair.

"Now if your going to act like a bitch I will have to treat you like one" he threw Kabuto down onto the floor and kicked him a few times.

"Now stand up" Orochimaru ordered Kabuto just stayed their coughing.

"Stand!" Orochimaru ordered again Kabuto tried but failed Orochimaru kicked him again then pulled him up by his hair.

"Now are you going to cooperate" Kabuto didn't answer but Orochimaru didn't seem to mind he shoved Kabuto agents a wall and rid them both of any clothes that where in the way. Then he shoved roughly into the younger man about cried out weakly and shuddered Orochimaru smirked.  
He started kissing down Kabutos neck Kabuto leaned into him Orochimaru smiled and bid down. Kabuto cried out loudly making Orochimaru smirk and suck on the cut drawing blood up. When he finished with Kabuto he pulled away letting him fall to the floor. Orochimaru looked down at him sighed and picked him up and started to carried him to his room.

"Ill let you off on the papers for one night have them done by tomorrow" Kabuto wrapped his arms around his masters neck Orochimaru sighed.

"Alright the day after that then."

Ok I hope everyone liked it I tried and sorry about any spelling mistakes I tried at least it didn't do that damm about thing again I'm sorry if I missed any last time I went through it twice to see if I missed any well enjoy please review I like them.

Oh for anyone who likes odd things I made a Kabuto flash video hears a link . also Im working on a third story Ill try to finish it soon 3

I hope this one was fixed to .


End file.
